Hair Today, Blue Tomorrow
by FaithGW
Summary: Why is Rommie's hair blue out of nowhere? Why is it blue at all? Here's my theory. NON-romantic Harper and Rommie Fic


Disclaimer: Own nothing, no money yadda yadda yadda  
  
Note: OK, it really pissed me off that Rommie's hair turned blue. I'm a cynic, and I hate the change, and I hate the way they act like nothing ever happened, and it's always been that way. I dunno, I just don't like it. So to give myself some closure, I wrote this. Enjoy  
  
Rommie stood in front on an elongated mirror as she did almost everyday. Instead of looking at her entire body though, today she focused mainly on her hair.  
  
"So plain" she thought silently to herself over and over again  
  
She longed t have one of those woman to woman conversations with Beka, or maybe even Trance. One of those vain conversations solely about each other's looks and what they like and dislike about each other. More and more she was getting human feelings and emotions. She was barely any different from any other human woman thought-wise anymore. She attracted to other males the way woman are, and she finds herself being fixated on little things about her own appearance. Things she hadn't given much thought to in the past, but are now completely normal and routine. New things matter. Most recently, her hair.  
  
While she was looking at herself, the creator himself walked by stopping dead in his tracks as he saw Rommie standing there.  
  
"Getting vain Rom-doll? Or are you finally seeing what I've been chasing after all these months?"  
  
"Great" - she thought to herself - "Just what I need. Hello Harper."  
  
"Gonna answer my questions?"  
  
"No, I'm not being vain. I was just-"  
  
"Admiring my work? Look, I can't help but notice you spend more time than usual in front of that mirror, and you're looking less and less pleased. So tell Harper what you need"  
  
"You won't tell the others?"  
  
"Engineer's honor."  
  
"It's my hair. It's so...plain. I could have chosen dozens of hairstyles when I uh, randomly selected the appearance of my AI persona. I went through hundreds, maybe thousands and I don't know why I chose this. I should have gotten it longer, or maybe lighter, or with streaks. Anything but this."  
  
"Babe, what's wrong with it? It matches perfectly with your oh so gorgeous face. Perfect length, perfect color. I don't see the problem."  
  
"It's not your hair Harper, so you couldn't understand. I was going through some of those files you gave me, of famous ancient earth humans, and I came across a woman who I really liked. Her name was....Cleopatra?"  
  
"Ah, yes. The babe who uhh...wasn't actually much of a babe. Why would you want to look like her?"  
  
"Not exactly like her, I just liked the way she looked, well, different."  
  
"You wanna look different ay? Do you trust me Rommie?"  
  
"Of course Harper, why?"  
  
"I mean really trust me? To try something crazy?"  
  
"I really don't like the sound of that...but ok, I trust you"  
  
Harper's ever so famous smirk spread across his face as another of his genius plans began to form.  
  
"Come with me" he commanded, as he took Rommie by the hand and to his quarters. He requested privacy mode and began finding the supplies he needed then began to work.  
  
-An hour later-  
  
"Take a look babe"  
  
Harper held a mirror in front of Rommie's face after he had completed his "project"  
  
"It's blue!" She screamed with a mixture of surprise and fear in her voice"  
  
"That it is! I forgot I had a bunch of this stuff stashed away from when I went through one of my wanna-be-a-bad-ass phases back on the Maru. I went through about 10 shades before I realized how dumb they all looked. But I think it was just the thing to spice up your look. What'd ya think?"  
  
"Harper, I...I don't know why, but I love it! I think it's just what I envisioned. Not the blue exactly, but the small streaks, and bangs! Wow, what will Dylan say?"  
  
"You mean after he tries to kill me?"  
  
Rommie let a small laugh escape.  
  
"Thank you Harper. I'm very pleased."  
  
Proud and satisfied once again with his work Harper boasting replied "Of course you're pleased. Have I ever let you down before?"  
  
"I'm going to go show the rest of the crew. Wish me luck"  
  
"Good luck my beautiful blue haired babe" 


End file.
